


Watch out Kimye, Harringrove are coming for your crown

by grabmyboner



Series: Social Media AUs [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Harringrove, M/M, News Media, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: Actor, Billy Hargrove, and Hive-Mind frontman, Steve Harrington, have had rumors circulating their relationship for over a year. The truth is finally revealed, and it’s fair to say, their fans are loving it. #TeamHarringrove-Social media au from my tumblr.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Social Media AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Watch out Kimye, Harringrove are coming for your crown.

**Author's Note:**

> a social media au from my tumblr. multiple parts posted on my blog, and more to be posted! 
> 
> comments always welcome :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grabmyboner.tumblr.com 
> 
> link below for the whole au :)

Are Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington an item? Their fans seem to think so!

[Check it out here >>> enews.celeb/274791](https://grabmyboner.tumblr.com/post/190784963200)

-

Actor, Billy Hargrove, and Hive-Mind frontman, Steve Harrington, have had rumors circulating their relationship for over a year. The truth is finally revealed, and it’s fair to say, their fans are loving it. _#TeamHarringrove_


	2. Harringrove’s Whirlwind Romance Continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the link below has all the parts for this au available :)

[Hive-Mind frontman, Steve Harrington, writes a love song for Actor and boyfriend, Billy Hargrove and we just can’t get over it! #CutestCouple #TeamHarringrove](https://grabmyboner.tumblr.com/tagged/TeamHarringrove)


	3. Harringrove set the record straight about their relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grabmyboner.tumblr.com :)
> 
> link for full au in text #teamharringrove

Harringrove set the record straight about their relationship! 

After cheating rumours circulated on Twitter, Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington are quick to defend their relationship, and prove once again, that they are couple goals! #[TeamHarringrove](https://grabmyboner.tumblr.com/post/189648151410/harringrove-set-the-record-straight-about-their)


	4. Mr and Mr Harringrove!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grabmyboner.tumblr.com :) 
> 
> link for the rest of this au is below #teamharringrove

##  **Mr & Mr Harringrove!**

This just in, famed couple Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington have tied the knot. We vote for a name merge [#TeamHarringrove](https://grabmyboner.tumblr.com/post/619100721930960896/mr-mr-harringrove-this-just-in-famed-couple?is_related_post=1)


End file.
